User talk:Starfleet Academy
If you leave me a message on this page and I will try to answer it as quickly as I can. Unless you just want to chat about locomotives, can your message only be about: A page I have created, a reference I have added and/or a steam locomotive that ran on the Victorian Railways thanks. If it is about the wiki then contact the creator HenryDuckFan or SirHandelFalcon. Re: New Features Hello! Long time no see! You can use the archives, just as long as they don't glitch up! :) I will let you know if I want an archive! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So you've noticed. Yeah, i'm trying to update the Wiki a bit. I hope your archive template improves! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) EMD DDA40X Engine Sound Listen to how UP DDA40X 6936 sounds when both engines are running! (One of it's brothers are also featured, but not running.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcPk5DCw6-g ARCTrooperFan 01:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Archiving Problem Hey, Starfleet Academy, I haven't been able to do what you've listed above for the instructions for talk page archiving! Can you please help? Thanks! =P ARCTrooperFan 01:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Problems Well, it's hard to explain, but I haven't been able to actually do what exactly you instructed for how to add archives! ARCTrooperFan 02:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Well, I said it was hard to explain from earlier, but when I do EXACTLY what you typed for instructions, it won't let me do ANYTHING! I can't copy and paste all of my messages into the archive link! No matter what I do, I CAN'T DO IT! Did I make any sense at all by any chance? |=P ARCTrooperFan 03:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Problems Well, I've already tried everything, and I NEVER run more than 1 program on my computer unless it's another internet tab or window while I'm using it! (Such as adding photos to wiki articles while editing.) ARCTrooperFan 04:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) And yes, you can try to help me, because I need all the help that I can get! And can you please add the sort of templates that you have on your talk page? Such as: "This user is the founder", or "If you need any help, he'll be the one to ask!", etc. P.S I'm not trying to be rude or anything about any of this, it's just I'm not able to access some of the things that you're able to, nor do I know how! ARCTrooperFan 04:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for getting my archives to work! I really appreciate it! ARCTrooperFan 04:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bio/Article Movements Well, I'm sorry to say, but "bio" is actually meant to distinguish different sections of an article, and without "bio" then me or several other users wouldn't know which is which in an article! And I accidentally moved the Rules Page and wasn't sure how to set it back to how it originally was! P.S I'm not trying to be bossy or anything, but whenever I put "bio" on a certain article, I'll be the one taking care of it since I'm responsible! (I'm always responsible for my own actions!) ARCTrooperFan 07:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Look, I've been dealing with spammers lately, and I'm not really in the mood to get into any debates and arguments! Sorry... =( ARCTrooperFan 07:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather talk about this later... Apology Hey, Starfleet Academy, I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I've been having problems with my OCD and Dayzy (the spammer) keeps harassing me again! (Remember him?) ARCTrooperFan 20:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I kinda' had an outburst with the strikes, I would give one to Dayzy, but I have no control over Happy Wheels Wiki, the site that he's mainly on! Changes/Simpsons Movie Well, I don't completely erase peoples work, I just try to correct and make it better! And you know, most people with OCD, Autism, and Aspergers Syndrome HATE changes, even I do at times! (Everyone does, actually, but it's always best to either agree, disagree, and move on!) Aside from that, yes, I have seen The Simpsons Movie and it's HILARIOUS! I first saw it in theaters way back when it was released and when I was a huge Simpsons fan (I get bored with the series now), but yeah I LOVE watching animated sitcoms and skit-comedies like: Beavis and Butthead, Southpark, Family Guy, Robot Chicken, American Dad, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, and Futurama. ARCTrooperFan 02:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Thanks to you, were almost to 100 pages! WOO-HOO! ARCTrooperFan 06:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Magnetic Trainsets/Locomotives Um...the Maglev actually is an electric locomotive or trainset, but powered with a magnetic track! The electricity is found in the magnets rather than electric poles! But, thanks for finding and using better images! ARCTrooperFan 08:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Maglev Well, I was being serious and telling the truth about the actual locomotive or trainset! =P ARCTrooperFan 17:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Advertising Yeah, sure! I only allow advertising on profile pages anyway! ARCTrooperFan 07:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) UIC Notation Yeah, I'll be creating an article involving the UIC Notation concerning diesel and electric locomotives! I'll also be creating an electric locomotive article as well, so you don't need worry about it! I haven't really been editing or creating articles on here too much lately, due to Clone Trooper Wiki! LOL I have over 60 pages now! I'm also starting to get more new members as well! ARCTrooperFan 07:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikipedia Well, instead of adding links to Wikipedia, it's best to have our own information that's much more detailed and easier to understand than Wikipedia's! We even have articles that Wikipedia doesn't even have! ARCTrooperFan 22:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Article Cleanup Wow! That Wikia Contributor should join this site! Don't bother deleting any of the articles, just''' clean them up a bit! Add more images',' change the links',' summarize the info''', etc. ARCTrooperFan 23:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Really? Well, yeah, but it's great finally having these pages though! ARCTrooperFan 23:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC)